Yachiru Ingin Punya Mama!
by Ray Kousen7
Summary: Bayangkan, Ulquiorra memiliki putri super merepotkan seperti Yachiru. Apalagi, mendadak si monster kecil minta ibu. "Yachiru inginnya Bu Guru Rukia yang jadi mamanya Yachiru. Titik." Ia pun harus memutar otak demi keinginannya itu. ONESHOT. Mind to RnR?


Entah kenapa, saya malah rajin buat One-Shot. Tapi tenang! Readers yang nunggu 2 fic multichapter saya*kayak ada yang nunggu aja* akan segera di update*dari kemarin lu udah bilang gitu, Ray* Hehe, maaf, ulangan kenaikan kelas memaksa Ray telat update*halah*

Gitu aja cuap-cuapnya!

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo-sensei (Tite Kubo)**

**Rated : T**

**Character : Yachiru & pairing UlquiRuki**

**Genre : Family & Drama**

**Warning : Sedikit OOC (maybe), cerita dan deskripsi tidak jelas, membosankan, typo, aneh, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

**Yachiru Ingin Punya Mama!**

.

_By : Ray Kousen7_

.

.

.

Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 11 dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka 2, hari di luar pun sudah beranjak malam semenjak 5 jam yang lalu. Atau lebih enak dikatakan kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.10 PM. Pertanda bahwa ini saat yang tepat merebahkan diri di kasur empuk, siap membawamu melanglang dunia mim—

"PAPA!"

Sepertinya untuk orang yang dipanggil ini harus menunda menikmati dunia penghilang penat.

"PAPA ULQUI… hiks… hiks," Yachiru sesenggukan di meja makan. Seharian penuh—tidak—seminggu penuh, si kecil _pink_ merajuk tak keruan. "AKU MAU PUNYA MAMA!" lengkingan kalimat ini hampir setiap malam terucap.

Di ruang tamu, pemuda yang dipanggil 'papa' menatap jauh gelapnya malam keluar jendela. Pemuda minim emosi ini, diam tak menggubris permohonan putri angkatnya. Sejak ia mengasuh Yachiru lima tahun yang lalu, ini adalah permohonan terumit yang dipinta si monster kecil.

Pikirannya melayang di peristiwa bersejarah saat itu. Bagai kisah Momotaro, ia menemukan bayi Yachiru di sungai—berpapasan sepulangnya kuliah. Bedanya, Yachiru tidak ditemukan di dalam buah persik, hanya di keranjang biasa yang mengapung di sungai. Percaya atau tidak percaya, raut tak berperasaan yang tergambar di wajahnya bertolak belakang dengan kecintaannya terhadap anak-anak. Ini menegaskan pepatah_, Jangan lihat orang dari tampangnya!_

"Diam saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Ulquiorra," Bibi Unohana menasehati pemuda 23 tahun ini sambil mengelupas buah jeruk di sofa. "Besok aku akan membawakan dua gadis sekaligus. Kau suka atau tidak, setidaknya lakukan ini demi Yachiru."

Ucapan bijak bibinya seakan menyinggung kembali, saat pemuda bermarga Cifer ini bersikeras mengasuh Yachiru dibanding usul Unohana—membawanya ke panti asuhan. Mengingatkannya, kalau keputusannya waktu itu berarti ia harus siap menerima segala resiko termasuk menikah walau kesiapannya belum matang. Bukan maksud, _problem_ 'memberi Yachiru seorang ibu' tak pernah menyempil di kepalanya, hanya saja waktunya tak secepat ini.

Menepuk-nepuk tangannya membersihkan sisa kulit jeruk, Unohana berdiri lalu berkata, "Mulai besok, absen dulu dari kuliahmu! Kalau bisa, ambil cuti saja. Luangkan sebagian besar waktumu untuk Yachiru, mulai dari sekarang!" Ia memandang tumpukan buku di meja. "Yachiru tidak hanya butuh materil, dia juga butuh kasih sayang. Kasih sayang darimu tidak akan cukup. Bagaimanapun, ia juga butuh kasih sayang seorang ibu." Kemudian Unohana melangkah ke ruang makan, lokasi si_ Pinky _bersungut-sungut.

Kelopak mata yang mengatup sejak perintah pertama dilontarkan bibinya—terbuka. Tanpa sang bibi tuturkan titah itu pun, Ulquiorra sudah siap sedia dari awal. Ia bukannya tak paham tentang kasih sayang, hanya saja mendekati perempuan demi memberi Yachiru ibu tak semudah menyelesaikan soal logaritma MM yang bisa ia bereskan hanya kurang dari satu menit. Ini pertanda, ia tergolong pemuda ber-IQ jongkok untuk masalah percintaan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau akan terus bertampang seperti itu?"

Pipi bagai ikan kembung, tak sungkan Yachiru layangkan pada ayahnya. "Apa benar Papa akan membawa mama untukku sebentar?"

"Apa Papa pernah berbohong?"

Kembungan pipinya menghilang. Yachiru melambaikan tangan seperti memanggil orang, sebagai isyarat ayahnya bersimpuh untuk menyetarakan tubuh dengannya. Tak ragu Ulquiorra mematuhi, serta merta si monster kecil mendekap erat ayahnya, tak lupa pula kecupan manis singgah di pipi pucat Ulquiorra. Terlihat sederhana memang hubungan ayah dan anak ini, tapi bagi Ulquiorra, inilah bahan bakar ia menjalani rutinitas kerja sembari kuliah dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Meski ekspresi datarnya tak berubah.

"Dada, Papa!" seru Yachiru ceria. Ia melangkah masuk ke gedung sekolah kanak-kanaknya bagai kutu loncat sembari bersenandung riang.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti berbohong," bocah berkacamata bernama Ino ini mengeluarkan dugaan buruknya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," sanggah Yachiru. "Saat aku pulang ke rumah nanti, aku sudah punya mama."

"Mana mungkin," bocah bermuka bintik-bintik bernama Hashigami menambahkan. "Papa _zombie_-mu itu pasti berbohong."

Wajah Yachiru memerah marah. Ia paling tidak terima ada orang yang mengejek ayah tersayangnya. Cepat-cepat, ia mencari barang yang bisa ia lempar kepada Geng Ino di hadapannya. Untung dengan gesit, Miyuki dan Rurichiyo menghadangnya dan menariknya paksa keluar kelas.

Alasan utama, si kecil merah jambu begitu menginginkan sosok ibu dikarenakan Geng Pengejek (Ino si Mata Empat, Hashigami si Bintik-Bintik, dan Kaneda si Gemuk) selalu mengumbar ejekan terhadapnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yachiru mengumumkan janji kalau tepat saat acara ulang tahun TK mereka seminggu kemudian, ia akan membawa ibunya.

"Hiks… hiks…" Yachiru terisak di ayunan taman.

"Sudahlah, Yachiru-chan!" Miyuki berupaya menenangkan sahabat _pink_-nya.

"Mereka sungguh jahat!" Rurichiyo tak segan memaki geng yang memang terkenal dengan julukan Pembuat Onar.

Yachiru menyeka air matanya saat emosi meluap-luap perlahan memudar. Ia menatap kedua temannya. "Boleh beri tahu aku, bagaimana rasanya pelukan seorang ibu?"

Miyuki dan Rurichiyo berpandangan.

Dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang ditautkan di depan dada dan wajah berseri-seri, Miyuki berpendapat, "Menyenangkan dan membahagiakan seperti di surga."

"Nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dibanding selimut manapun," Rurichiyo ikut beropini.

"Apa sehangat pelukan seorang ayah?" kembali Yachiru bertanya.

Sepasang sahabat saling pandang lagi. Berbarengan, kepala digeleng-gelengkan.

Jari telunjuk Yachiru didaratkan pada bibirnya, memikirkan kalau pelukan Papa Ulqui-nya saja sudah sangat hangat, ia jadi sukar membayangkan bagaimana besarnya rasa hangat pelukan dari mamanya nanti.

"Yachiru?" panggil Rurichiyo. "Memangnya kau mau menggunakan _cara ini_ untuk mencari mama yang cocok untuk papamu?"

Si_ Pinky_ terdiam, tanda ia tak mengerti maksud 'cara ini'.

"Wah! Kau pintar, Yachiru-chan!" Miyuki memuji, padahal yang dipuji masih belum _loading_. "Dengan cara kau memeluk calon mamamu nanti, kau memeriksa apa dia mama yang cocok untukmu dan papamu," paparan Miyuki akhirnya berhasil membantu Yachiru mencerna arti 'cara ini'. "Keren!"

Kontan si manis merah jambu memeluk sahabatnya. "Kalian sungguh jenius!"

Miyuki dan Rurichiyo beradu pandang bingung. Sebenarnya yang jenius itu siapa?

.

.

.

Setiba di rumah, aktivitas Yachiru memonyongkan bibir langsung menjadi pemandangan pertama. Padahal calon ibu yang cantik sudah duduk di depannya. Tapi posisi bibir kecilnya belum dimundurkan juga.

Iris mata _dark pink_-nya mengamati gadis yang sedang tersenyum padanya di sofa. Tingginya mungkin lebih dibanding ayahnya, rambutnya mengingatkannya dengan ganggang hijau di laut saat tamasya, warna matanya mirip _asparagus_ (sayuran yang dibencinya) dan… Yachiru harus menelan susah untuk bagian ini. Ia membayangkan jika dipeluk oleh perempuan ini, takutnya hidupnya tak panjang karena kehabisan napas.

"Salam kenal, Yachiru-chan! Namaku Nel," calon ibunya itu menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri dengan begitu manisnya.

Tapi sama sekali tak mempan, bibir yang mengerucut belum kembali normal. Ia melirik sang ayah yang berdiri bak patung di samping sofa si gadis. Tanpa Ulquiorra berkata, Yachiru yakin Papa Ulqui-nya menunggu keputusannya. Lalu ia menoleh pada Unohana, kedipan tipis dan anggukan kecil yang didapatnya.

Yachiru mendesah pelan. Ia diajarkan: _Tak boleh menilai orang dari tampang atau penampilannya sebelum mengenalnya terlebih dahulu._ Kalau begini, ia akan menggunakan cara terakhir. Ia beringsut mendekat. Tanpa meminta izin, ia memeluk gadis itu. Diputarnya memorinya kembali saat di taman.

"_Menyenangkan dan membahagiakan seperti di surga."_

Ia memejamkan mata. Rasanya biasa-biasa saja.

"_Nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dibanding selimut manapun."_

Bahkan, selimut tebalnya di kamar lebih hangat. Pelukan Re-chan malahan jauh lebih hangat.

Yachiru melepasnya. Ia menunduk. "Maaf, Kakak tidak cocok jadi mamaku," katanya polos.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit seperginya gadis bernama Nel, calon ibu lain muncul. Yachiru sedikit heran, mengapa tipe kedua gadis itu sama sekali tak berbeda? Kalau begini ia yakin pasti Re-chan yang memilih calon ibunya, bukan Papa Ulqui-nya langsung.

Dengan senyum ramah yang diumbarnya, si calon kedua berucap, "Halo, Yachiru-chan! Aku, Inoue."

Tanpa membalas basa-basi Inoue, ia langsung berinisiatif melancarkan cara ampuhnya. Sama seperti Nel, ia menguji dengan dekapan. Tapi hanya lima detik bertahan.

"Maaf!" hanya satu kata itu yang dituturkan Yachiru sebelum ia melangkah ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya jenis perempuan bagaimana yang diiginkan putrimu itu untuk jadi mamanya?" Unohana agak mencomel seraya menuang sup ke piringnya.

Dua gadis yang ia bawa tadi adalah dua gadis terbaik, dari kalangan bangsawan pula. Kepribadian keibuan mereka pun sudah tak perlu disangsikan lagi. Tapi si monster kecil menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan yang tak bisa diterima nalar orang dewasa. Putri keponakannya menyeleksi gadis yang pantas menjadi ibunya dengan cara konyol, memeluk untuk memeriksa apa hangat atau tidak.

Ulquiorra cuma bungkam. Hanya kunyahan makanan di mulutnya yang terdengar. Ia tak akan komentar banyak atas penolakan putrinya. Toh, yang ingin buru-buru punya ibu adalah si kecil merah jambu, ia sih tenang-tenang saja. Ditambah, tak tebersit ketertarikan sedikit pun dengan dua perempuan tadi siang. Jadi ia sedikit bersyukur, masih bisa menghindari menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga tanpa cinta.

Tak bermaksud pula, Ulquiorra tak mengerti makna tindakan putrinya. Ia selalu mengganggap, kadang anak kecil memiliki _sense_ yang lebih peka dibanding orang dewasa. Mereka mampu merasakan sesuatu yang tak mampu dirasakan orang yang lebih tua.

.

.

.

"_Dasar Pembohong! Aku sudah bilang, papa zombie-mu itu Tukang Bohong."_

"_Kau sudah tidak punya mama. Dan aku dengar, papamu itu bukan papamu yang sebenarnya."_

"_Papamu itu papa palsu."_

Tiga kalimat panjang itu terus bergaung di kepala Yachiru yang sedang menundukkan wajah _chubby_-nya nelangsa di bebatuan taman. Bibirnya bergetar untuk sekian kalinya melirihkan kalimat 'Papa Ulqui adalah papanya Yachiru', meyakinkan batin dan benaknya kalau ejekan Geng Pembuat Onar sungguh salah besar. Sama sekali tak ada alunan isakan, karena ia sudah tak berenergi menumpahkannya. Sisa air matanya masih berbekas di pipi _perpetual blush_-nya.

Tapi mendadak bahu kecilnya yang gemetar samar, direngkuh perlahan dan ditarik ke sebuah dekapan lembut. Seorang wanita—yang ia tak tahu sejak kapan eksistensinya berada di hadapannya—memeluknya erat seolah wanita itu menginginkan Yachiru berbagi pilu yang diembannya. Tenggelam dengan wangi tubuh yang menggelitik hidungnya, Yachiru terus membenamkan kepalanya. Tangan kecilnya semakin erat melingkari pinggang si wanita. Entah kenapa, si kecil merah jambu serasa di surga.

Surga?

"_Menyenangkan dan membahagiakan seperti di surga."_

Ia kembali mengujinya dengan mengatupkan kelopak mata. Benar! Dekapannya serasa ia melayang di langit.

"_Nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat dibanding selimut manapun."_

Kalau ini, tak perlu pengujian tambahan. Kehangatan yang menyelimutinya sungguh memabukkannya. Dua kali lipat hangat Papa Ulqui-nya.

Inilah 'Mama' yang ditunggunya. Akhirnya doa diam-diam di sanubarinya pada _Sinterklaas_ saat natal tahun lalu dikabulkan juga.

Tak ragu, ia menatap langsung calon ibunya. Matanya yang mirip dengan warna permata di majalah Re-chan, kalau tidak salah namanya itu, Ame… Ameto… ? Ameti? Yachiru lupa, maklum bahasa asing belum diajarkan di TK-nya. Yang pastinya warnanya ungu—yang kebetulan itu warna favoritnya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya perempuan itu.

Mendengar suaranya saja, Yachiru sudah bahagia luar biasa. Ia mengangguk semangat.

"Rukia-san, kapan kau datang?" guru yang dijuluki Yachiru 'Nenek Galak' menghampiri mereka.

Rukia? Nama ini mengingatkan si _Pinky _tentang dongeng Italia yang setiap malam menjadi pengantar tidurnya. Kisah gadis kecil, Lucia.

"Baru saja, Nanao-san."

Dengan tatapan tajam, Nanao menyiratkan pada murid kecilnya untuk segera meninggalkan mereka. Yachiru menanggapi dengan sedikit juluran lidah lalu berlari riang membentangkan kedua tangan bagai pesawat terbang sambil bersenandung 'Lalalalalala'. Kemudian ia berputar bagai gasing lambat, tapi kali ini dengan nyanyian 'Trililililili' menyusuri koridor dengan taburan tatapan aneh dari teman-temannya. Sontak ia terhenti saat iris mata _dark pink_-nya menangkap dua sosok—yang ia ingin bagi berita bahagia ini.

"RURI-CHAN, MIYU-CHAN," lengkingan suara _childish_-nya membahana di koridor. Laksana kereta api, Yachiru menerjang kedua sahabatnya. Alhasil, mereka terjengkang, saling tumpuk-tumpukan di lantai. Tanpa menunggu geraman marah si korban, dengan gembiranya Yachiru menarik mereka ke jendela—memperlihatkan langsung calon ibunya.

Rurichiyo memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu 'kan Bu Guru Rukia?"

"Eh?" kaget Yachiru. "Ruri-chan, kau mengenalnya?"

"Umm… Tadi malam, dia datang ke rumah. Ayahku bilang, dia guru baru."

Reflektif, Yachiru memegang tangan gadis kecil bermarga Kasumiouji ini. "Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku Ruri-chan."

.

.

.

Ulquiorra dibuat senewen dengan kelakuan putrinya ini. Seperti keajaiban baru saja turun dari langit, semalam raungan merengut Yachiru mendadak lenyap. Yachiru bagai putri kecil manis, tenang, damai, tentram, sejahtera… Oke! Cukup!

Ia yakin si monster imut pasti menyiapkan sebuah rencana brillian di otak kecilnya itu. Jadi yang perlu Ulquiorra lakukan hanya bersiap-siap saja. Dan saat perjalanan mengantar Yachiru pagi ini, putrinya membongkar rahasia di balik sikap tenangnya semalam. Ditambah dugaan perihal rencana jenius itu pun—tepat.

"Itu _dia_, Papa!" tunjuk Yachiru kepada seorang gadis mungil yang berjalan anggun ke arah mereka. "Papa, jangan menghancurkan rencana, ya? Harus tepat janji!" ujarnya, terdengar seperti ancaman.

Tatapan datar seperti biasa dilempar Ulquiorra ketika hanya satu meter jaraknya dari si gadis. Tapi, sang guru membalasnya dengan senyum ramah yang bertengger tenang di wajahnya mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Yachiru!" sapa sang guru.

"Selamat pagi, Bu Guru Rukia!" sapa Yachiru balik, tapi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Terjangan pelukan pun tak sangsi ia berikan. "Oh, iya! Perkenalkan ini papanya Yachiru, Papa Ulqui!"

Rukia membalas seraya tak melepas senyum yang setia diumbarnya, "Salam kenal, Tuan Cifer!"

Sepuluh detik berlalu setelah balasan itu, Ulquiorra tetap bergeming. Entah karena baru disihir menjadi patung, ia sama sekali tak menggubris dengan kata-kata atau gerakan. Andai si _Pinky_ tak menyikut rusuknya dua kali dan injakan kaki tiga kali, entah akan sampai kapan sihir patungnya lenyap.

"Salam kenal juga," hanya itu kata-kata pria ini.

Dahi Yachiru berkerut. Ayahnya sungguh tak bisa diharapkan. "No-na Ru-ki-a," Yachiru berbisik kecil hampir tak terdengar.

Untung, telinga Ulquiorra seperti radar. "Nona Rukia," tambahnya.

Rukia mengikik melihat drama ayah dan anak berbeda karakter di hadapannya.

Suasana bisu kembali menggerayang di udara. Yachiru merutuki diri sendiri tak pernah mengajak ayahnya menyaksikan drama romantis. Akibatnya… ya, begini… sulit minta ampun menghadapi seorang perempuan. Ia berupaya meniadakan kekikukan dengan menggeram lirih di kedalaman tenggorokannya, tapi sama sekali tak berdampak. Lalu ia menyenggol lengan Ulquiorra.

Ayahnya bereaksi. Ia melaksanakan isyarat senggolan tadi. Diulurkannya tangannya ke atas meminta perkenalan yang lebih resmi. Senang hati, Rukia menyambutnya.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, kekakuan menyerang pemuda bermarga Cifer ini. Sudah lebih dari lima belas detik, pose jabatan tangan masih terjadi. Si monster kecil malah membiarkannya begitu saja, karena sungguh pemandangan sangat jarang wajah putih pucat ayahnya merona walaupun samar. Andaikan ia membawa kamera, tak sungkan ia mengabadikan peristiwa ini.

Sesungguhnya, Yachiru ingin berlama-lama dengan pose mereka. Tapi kasihan dengan calon ibunya yang mulai canggung dan rikuh, jadi ia melepas paksa genggaman ayahnya. Akhirnya selesai juga! Serta merta, Yachiru menarik masuk sang guru ke kelas setelah ia melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum jahil kepada Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra duduk di bangku taman TK. Titah putrinya menginginkan ia menunggu sampai sekolahnya selesai yang berarti kegiatan membosankan ini akan berlangsung hingga tiga jam ke depan. Sesekali deburan napas malas dihembuskannya. Minuman soda di tangannya pun sudah tak bersisa lagi. Tepat ketika ia mulai melangkah ke tempat sampah, sosok yang sesaat membuatnya seperti patung tadi—muncul. Ia kembali duduk saat si gadis menghampirinya dan turut serta duduk di sampingnya.

"Mengapa Anda masih belum pulang? Menunggu Yachiru?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya," kata Ulquiorra. Ia melirik. "Anda sendiri?"

Rukia memangku kedua tangannya. "Tiba-tiba jadwal mengajar saya diubah hari ini jadi besok. Jadinya… saya menganggur."

"Oh!"

Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya canggung. "Putri Anda sungguh anak yang ceria dan bersemangat, tapi… maaf jika ini terdengar menyinggung," katanya hati-hati, "kalian sungguh tidak mirip."

Genggaman Ulquiorra mengerat sesaat pada kaleng soda tak berisi. "Dia bukan putri kandungku."

Mata Rukia membelalak sekilas. Ia tak menduga pemuda ini begitu santai mengungkapkannya. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Keheningan kikuk untuk beberapa saat.

"Anda sepertinya sangat mengerti Yachiru. Itu luar biasa!" ujar Rukia, mengemukakan analisa saat pertama melihat interaksi mereka. "Sangat jarang orang tua begitu paham apa yang diinginkan putra-putrinya."

"Kurasa tidak juga," kata Ulquiourra seraya meletakkan kaleng kosong tepat di sebelahnya. "Saya belum melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Rukia memandangnya sendu. Ia merasa perlu memberi semangat. "Itu bagus jika Anda menyadarinya. Karena dengan begitu, mulai sekarang Anda akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Rukia tak sadar kalau ucapannya ini akan menariknya ke tengah masalah ayah dan anak ini.

Ulquiorra nyaris tersenyum. " Saya rasa juga begitu."

Kembali kebungkaman menyerang mereka.

"Saya sangat suka mereka—mereka… para anak-anak itu seperti malaikat," ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menerawang langit berawan. "Melihat mereka tersenyum, saya ikut tersenyum. Bahagia, saya juga bahagia. Jika bersedih, saya akan berusaha agar mereka tersenyum kembali." Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa ayunan di depannya. "Itulah mengapa saya menjadi seorang guru TK."

Iris hijau Ulquiorra menatap si gadis. Sesungguhnya, itu terjadi sudah sejak Rukia menengadahkan kepala ke langit. Keindahan fisik Rukia memang tak sebanding dengan dua gadis yang dibawa bibinya kemarin. Tapi gadis ini punya paras cantik di tempat lain—pesona kesederhanaannya, bersamaan dengan itu keanggunan pula menguar deras dari gadis ini. Ia mulai paham, maksud putrinya, kalau gadis ini sangat pas untuk mereka berdua.

Memiliki kesukaan yang sama terhadap anak-anak, perbincangan mereka membuat waktu tiga jam bagi Ulquiorra hanya beberapa menit. Tersisip sedikit kekecewaan di batinnya saat mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

"Jadi… apa gadis bernama Rukia itu cantik?" Unohana bertanya di balik majalah _fashion_ yang dibolak-baliknya sejak duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Cantik sekali!" seru Yachiru di sela-sela kegiatan menggambarnya di meja.

Unohana menurunkan majalah setengah wajahnya. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, aku bertanya pada papamu."

Yachiru meruncingkan bibirnya. "Papa juga pasti berpendapat kalau Bu Guru Rukia cantik," katanya. Ia menoleh pada Ulquiorra di sampingnya, "iya, kan?"

Tetap berkutat dengan buku tebal di tangannya, Ulquiorra merespon dengan berkata, "Cantik."

"Benar, kan?" Yachiru bersorak senang.

Unohana mendengus. "Kemarin papamu juga bilang begitu pada dua orang wanita yang bibi bawa."

Kembali Yachiru mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu beda. Mereka sama sekali tidak cantik." Kecil-kecil Yachiru sudah cerdas beropini.

Unohana memutar kepalanya malas, lalu ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada majalahnya.

Melihat si bibi tak menanggapi, ia bangkit berdiri berkacak pinggang menghadap ayahnya. Ulquiorra mengerutkan kening. "Yang pasti, Papa harus berusaha menjadikan Bu Guru Rukia jadi mamanya Yachiru, bagaimanapun caranya," katanya. "Yachiru cuma ingin Bu Guru Rukia. Titik."

"Tapi cukup sulit."

Bibir Yachiru semakin maju ke depan. Kontan ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Ulquiorra. "Makanya Papa harus berusaha. Ber-u-sa-ha."

Unohana tergelak menyaksikan adegan penindasan anak kepada ayahnya ini.

.

.

.

"Saya sungguh tidak mengerti," Rukia berkeluh-kesah tentang masalah perubahan jadwal mengajarnya yang tiba-tiba, dan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Alhasil, sang guru baru belum sekali pun diberi kesempatan menjalankan pekerjaannya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, menghabiskan waktu di taman bersama dengan orang tua salah satu muridnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Tuan Cifer.

Ulquiorra yang duduk di sampingnya hanya membisu mendengarkan curhatannya. Bukan maksud kalau ia tak tahu-menahu tentang penyebab alasan Rukia menganggur. Monster kecilnya-lah pelaku utama di belakang ini semua. Mengandalkan sahabat baiknya yang merupakan putri kepala sekolah Kasumiouji, bukan berarti ini tak mungkin. Ini semua demi obsesi menjadikan Rukia sebagai ibunya.

Sesi curhat sang calon istri berlangsung hampir lima belas menit. Yah… ia sudah berani menganggapnya calon istri mengingat tekad membara putri _Pinky_-nya semalam, pantang mundur. Ditambah, ia sendiri pun sudah tertarik pada Rukia. Sesungguhnya, Ulquiorra sama sekali tak punya banyak syarat untuk calon istrinya kelak atau untuk ibu Yachiru. Cukup ia memiliki kesukaan yang sama dengannya, dan Yachiru menyukainya. Itu sudah cukup. Dan gadis sebelahnya memenuhi kedua persyaratan itu.

"Apa saya bisa meminta bantuan kepada Anda?" tanya Ulquiorra, setelah sesi curhat Rukia berakhir.

Rukia tampak berpikir. "Saya akan berusaha membantu kalau saya bisa."

"Ini permintaan Yachiru. Dia inginnya…" jeda panjang. Lidah Ulquiourra mendadak kelu. Lalu ia menelan ludah hingga berhasil meneruskan ucapannya, "…Anda menjadi ibunya."

Rukia termangu. Ia tak mengalami gangguan pendengaran, hanya saja perkataan Ulquiorra seperti petir di siang bolong. "Maksud Anda apa?"

"Seperti yang saya katakan, Yachiru ingin Anda menjadi ibunya," Ulquiorra tak mempertemukan matanya dengan si gadis. "Saya juga berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia keras kepala menginginkan Anda."

Rukia masih terdiam.

"Saya tahu Anda keberatan," kata Ulquiorra. "Jadi… kalau bisa Anda pura-pura setuju saja di hadapannya." Ia cukup sulit mengatakan ini, karena ia tahu ini bukan cara yang benar.

Mata Rukia membesar. Pura-pura? Ia paling tahu tentang bagaimana mental anak-anak. Berperilaku bohong di hadapan mereka, dan jika mereka tahu kebenarannya, hanya depresi yang akan diterimanya.

"Setelah itu, saya akan berusaha memberi pengertian padanya," Ulquiorra melanjutkan.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan kesepuluh jarinya bingung. Kilasan tawa dan kegembiraan anak-anak menyambangi kepalanya. Ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saya terima," itulah yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Sekilas iris hijau Ulquiorra membulat.

.

.

.

"Mama!" Secara reflek, Yachiru memeluk erat Rukia setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari mulut mereka berdua secara langsung. Bahkan tak segan ia menyerukan kata mama, padahal menikah saja belum.

"Yachiru?" Rukia begitu terhenyak dengan bocah kecil ini. Keputusannya dengan Ulquiorra di taman semakin bergolak di batinnya.

"Hiks… hiks… Mama!" Si _Pinky_ terisak-isak terharu. Ini seakan mimpi. Andai ia bisa bertemu _Sinterklaas _di natal berikutnya, ia rela membantu Pak Tua menyisir jenggot putih panjangnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah mengabulkan keinginan yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama—jauh sebelum ia mengungkapkan langsung pada Papa Ulqui-nya.

Ulquiorra menatap drama pelukan calon ibu dan putrinya, seperti biasa dengan tatapan datar, tapi kebahagiaan Yachiru begitu kuat menyeruak hingga serasa mengikat erat sanubarinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, kalau ia tak akan mengecewakan putri kecilnya.

Yachiru melepas Rukia, dan langsung menarik tangan kurus ayahnya, disatukannya-lah genggaman mereka. "Aku berjanji! Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menjadi penghubung Papa Ulqui dan Mama Rukia, " Yachiru berhenti, tampak berpikir keras, lalu melanjutkan, "jika kalian akan berniat melepas satu sama lain, aku akan menjadi tali untuk menghubungkan kalian lagi."

Ulquiorra dan Rukia terpukau. Apalagi sang ayah—seumur hidup, ini adalah kata-kata bijak yang terlontar dari mulut monster kecilnya. Mereka jadi berpikir, berapa IQ anak ini?

Yachiru hanya kalem. Padahal dalam hati ia berteriak gembira, berhasil membuat kagum mereka berdua. Jujur, semalam ia rela begadang hingga jam 12 malam cuma gara-gara menghapal teks kata-kata bijak yang ditontonnya di drama keluarga bersama prajuritnya—Rurichiyo dan Miyuki. Sungguh ampuh!

.

.

.

**Hari Ulang Tahun TK Karakura**

"Ya… Yang benar?" Ino tergagap saking tak percayanya.

"Tentu saja, mamaku akan datang sebentar bersama Papa Ulqui," kata Yachiru senang.

"Lalu siapa mamamu itu?" tanya Hashigami. "Apa kami mengenalnya?"

Yachiru menyeringai kecil. "Lihat saja nanti!" katanya. "Jadi, aku menang! Kalian harus tepati janji tidak akan berbuat jahat lagi padaku, Ruri-chan, Miyu-chan, dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Tapi 'kan mereka belum menikah?" kata Kaneda. "Jadi belum pantas disebut mamamu."

Bersamaan Ino dan Hashigami berucap, "Itu betul!"

Yachiru merengut. Geng Pembuat Onar sungguh keras kepala. Entah karena otaknya memang encer atau apa, ide jenius lain mendadak mendarat di otaknya.

Sementara mereka berdebat di belakang panggung, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan termasuk dua objek yang diperbincangkan.

"Apa ini harus dilanjutkan, Tuan Cifer?" tanya Rukia setelah berhasil duduk manis di bangku tengah penonton.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. "Terserah Anda!"

Rukia bingung dengan maksud 'terserah'. Pemuda ini sungguh sulit ditebak, beberapa hari yang lalu memohon pura-pura setuju menjadi ibu putrinya, sekarang seolah ia menyerahkan semua keputusan kepada Rukia ingin menghentikan sandiwara atau tidak.

Waktu sudah berjalan selama satu jam. Setelah pementasan drama Momotaro berakhir, mendadak MC menyatakan adanya pengumuman penting dari salah satu murid TK Karakura. Sesi pengumuman yang terlihat tak penting ini sebenarnya banyak menerima tentangan dari para guru, tapi sang murid mengatakan kalau ini berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati keluarganya.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" sapaan serentak dari _Trio _Monster Kecil (Yachiru, Rurichiyo, dan Miyuki) di depan _mikrofon_ menggema di seluruh ruangan. Berani bertaruh, jika sapaan itu dilayangkan selama lima kali berturut-turut dengan frekuensi yang sama, bangunan tua itu tak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan kabar gembira!" kata Yachiru. Pandangan iris _dark pink_-nya berpusat pada Papa Ulqui dan Mama Rukia-nya. "Aku sudah punya mama loh," itulah isi pengumuman si monster imut ini.

Hening beberapa detik, lalu secepat kilat semua tatapan penonton terarah kepada ayah Yachiru.

"Ulang tahunku seminggu kemudian, 12 Februari, Papa Ulqui dan Mama Rukia akan menikah," Yachiru menambahkan.

Semua hadirin melongo, tak terkecuali Rukia, tapi _minus_ Ulquiorra. Mendadak lampu sorot pun tepat mengarah pada pasangan yang masih bingung ini.

Ulquiorra dan Rukia bertatapan.

"Benar 'kan, Papa Ulqui, Mama Rukia?"

Pandangan kemudian dilayangkan pada si _Pinky_. Entah karena sentruman dari mana, anggukan berbarengan-lah sebagai jawabannya.

Senyum lebar Yachiru terpancar. Ia bersorak sambil berjingkik-jingkik kegirangan, "AKU PUNYA MAMA! AKU PUNYA MAMA! AKU PUNYA MAMA!"

Sebaiknya, ada yang segera yang menghentikan si monster kecil jika masih menyayangi panggungnya. Bahkan, bunyi kertakan tembok mulai terdengar. Diperingatkan untuk para penghuni kalau masih sayang nyawa, lebih baik tak menunda beranjak segera dari kursinya.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra dan Rukia sedang melanglang buana dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Mereka masih bertatapan.

Si monster pink malah masih belum berhenti menyerukan, "AKU PUNYA MAMA! AKU PUNYA MAMA! AKU PUNYA MAMA!"

.

Yachiru menepati janjinya, akan menautkan mereka, akan menjadi penghubung Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Sekarang, keputusan berada di tangan dua insan ini, melanjutkan sandiwara atau menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga penuh cinta. Ingat! Mereka adalah dua orang yang mengerti kebahagiaan seorang anak kecil.

**Yachiru Kusajisi, Ulquiorra Cifer, & Rukia Kuchiki**

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**A/N :** Berakhir dengan ending nggak jelas, aneh pula. Tapi nggak apa-apalah.

Fic ini saya khusus persembahkan untuk tante saya, dia seperti Ulqui yang pecinta anak-anak dan juga punya anak asuh, sampai-sampai kalau lihat anak-anak langsung nyerobot nyubit pipi anak orang, hehe. Secara, cerita ini juga memang terinspirasi darinya.

Bagi yang nggak tahu geng pembuat onar itu, mereka bukan OC tapi karakter Bleach juga. Mereka munculnya di episode 6 anime. Lalu Miyuki, dia munculnya di episode 135 filler Bleach. Untuk Rurichiyo, muncul di arc ke-6 Bleach..

Yosh, saya sangat mengharapkan review readers sekalian. Budayakan kegiatan me-review, Readers!*mengibarkan bendera review di Gunung Fuji*

**Ray Kousen7**

**12 Mei 2012**


End file.
